Elle
by Leptitloir
Summary: Chaque fois que Lapis porte son regard sur l'océan, elle y repense. Et Elle lui manque


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Cartoon Network.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Hurler**_ **", en une heure.**

B'jour !

C'est la première fois que je me pointe sur ce fandom, et c'est avec un texte qui porte sur ma petite favorite aka Lapis. Ça n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Attention, cet OS spoil l'épisode 19 de la saison 3 de SU !**

* * *

Elle

C'est marqué quelque part au fond qu'elle, et Lapis sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

Elle voit sous ses pieds l'eau qui ronronne, se ramasse, éclate contre la coque du bateau. C'est comme une part d'elle-même qui roule, une étendue chafouine qui les invite à jouer. Une invitation. Elle pourrait enjamber la barrière, s'y accrocher quelques secondes puis plonger sans plus y penser, rejoindre sa moitié, s'y fondre et disparaitre sous le voile liquide pour épouser ses profondeurs. Elle pourrait, et ce serait tellement facile. Elle les connait bien les abysses, Lapis. Elle y a passé tellement de temps.

Avec Elle.

Elle y pense et c'est la tempête dans son ventre, comme un long hurlement qui voudrait sortir sans trouver le chemin. Un appel à l'aide, du désespoir, un manque à combler. Parce que c'est vrai, c'est là, elle le ressent si fort et elle n'y peut rien. Et ça ne devrait pas exister, cette incroyable sensation de vide qui la prend brusquement chaque fois qu'elle se souvient du pouvoir partagé avec Jasper. La puissance, l'incroyable puissance, incommensurable, le monde à ses pieds et la lune à portée de main. L'envie d'y retourner, de partager à nouveau la grandeur de leur fusion.

La douleur, aussi.

L'épuisement qui lui brulait le corps quand elle maintenait ses chaines autour du corps partagé. La force qu'elle n'avait plus mais qu'il lui fallait trouver encore pour garder Jasper loin du monde, sous l'océan, là où elle ne nuirait plus jamais. Elle se souvient de la sensation, comme une large brûlure qui gagnait tout son être. D'abord les jambes, puis la taille, les bras, les épaules, le torse, les mains jusqu'au bout des doigts. La fatigue endolorie, mais la peur qui la poussait toujours un peu plus, une seconde encore puis une autre. Et des heures, des journées passées dans cet état second, à se sentir céder un peu plus face à la force de son autre part. Mais elle tenait. Parce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Parce que c'était son rôle. Pour une fois, dans cet immense univers, écrasant univers qui la rendait minuscule, elle était indispensable.

Et on lui avait pris ça.

Lapis se penche un peu pour observer ces vagues qui sont comme autant de millier de vaillants soldats lancés contre eux. Elle peut presque la voir sur l'eau, la guerre, les gemmes qui s'élancent sans crainte, de bons petits pions obéissant sacrifiés à la gloire d'une victoire qui les dépasse. Et elle se fige quelques secondes. Ces idées et cette vision ne sont pas les siennes. Elle aurait pu les trouver dans la tête de l'autre, ces images. Ce besoin de violence. Cette hargne. Lapis se souvient de son regard vorace, son sourire barbare, cette forêt sauvage qui descendait juste sous ses épaules carrées, cette force qu'elle dégageait à chaque pas, à croire qu'elle écrasait ses adversaires avant même de les toucher.

Jasper était puissante.  
Jasper le savait.  
Jasper n'admettait pas la défaite.  
Pas parce qu'elle aimait gagner.  
Parce qu'elle aimait détruire.  
Ecraser.  
Dominer.  
Japser était un incroyable monstre.

Et Jasper lui manque.

Parce qu'elle en a fait, Lapis, des choses dont elle n'est pas fière. Elle a volé leur océan pour retrouver une maison qui n'existe plus et qui lui manquera toujours. Elle a dénoncé les gemmes de cristal. Pour la jaspe, en plus. Vendu les guerrières qui ont fait de cette terre le petit coin de paradis où elle peut vivre en paix. Surtout, elle a vendu Steven. Le seul qui lui ait jamais tendu la main, le petit garçon qui l'a réparée dans un élan d'altruisme. Pas pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, pas pour l'envoyer sacrifier sa vie dans une guerre plus grande qu'elle. Pour elle, comme ça. Parce qu'elle était brisée et qu'il fallait la soigner.

Elle l'a lâché entre les pattes de l'ennemi.

Alors elle lui ressemble bien un peu, à Japser. Comme elle, Lapis fait des choses horribles en toute connaissance de cause, pour sauver sa peau. Comme elle, elle blesse. Comme elle, elle écrase. Et parce qu'elles sont pareilles, le regard carnassier de la bête rousse efface sa culpabilité, celle-là même qui l'étreint face au groupe de gemme. Jasper est comme elle. Jasper la comprends. Elles aiment le pouvoir qu'elles partageaient. L'union parfaite qui faisait d'elles ce monstre de puissance, invincible. Qui sait ce qu'elles auraient pu accomplir en joignant leurs mains ? Qui sait jusqu'où elles seraient allées ? Qui sait … Elle, elle pourrait savoir. En passant la rambarde pour rejoindre le fond de l'océan, en partant retrouver cette moitié … Peut-être qu'elle est là, sa véritable place. Son dernier foyer, maintenant que son monde n'existe plus. Sous l'océan, avec Jasper.

Et parce qu'elle ne peut pas regretter ces pensées, parce qu'elle le ressent si fort, Lapis voudrait hurler. Hurler qu'elle est vide, hurler qu'il lui manque un morceau qu'elle a abandonné dans l'eau, hurler qu'elle voudrait être plus alors qu'elle se sent minuscule. Elle voudrait faire sortir la tempête dans son ventre, cracher sa frustration, vomir cette impuissance qui lui tord les boyaux. Elle voudrait la retrouver. Plus que tout.

Mais ces mots qui la rongent, ces mots que la honte étouffe consciencieusement, il lui faut toute la force du monde pour les murmurer devant son ami.

« - Elle me manque. »

* * *

Wala. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

Merci à ceux qui sont venus lire, je vous souhaite du bonheur et une bonne journée !


End file.
